Kiwii Sky
by Azaelia Bumbleroot of Haysend
Summary: Dawn finds out that the spunky seventeen-year-old girl at school was the slayer before Buffy and she and her friends need help taking down a new villain after the a enchanted talisman. A little post-‘Grave’
1. Prologue

_Kiwii Sky_ Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or anything else in this story. Some of the cool spy gadgets belong to 'Spy Kids' and I do own Jason, Kiwii, and Skijor :p 

**Summery: **Dawn finds out that the spunky seventeen-year-old new girl was the slayer before Buffy

Early summer 1996, Sendai, Japan Prologue

A young girl in a black leather cat suit hopped over a stone gate and look at her watch. She was about eleven years old her height was 5'1 and she had a large bust for her age. Her hair was black and pulled into two buns her eyes were blue and she had a strong build.

"Skijor, I got over the gate." She whispered into her watch as a face in green appeared. "Good job Kiwii now get into the building and grab the talisman" The young Chinese woman ordered with a posh British accent. The young girl rolled her eyes at her watcher's way of ordering her around.

 "So you want me to leave the stupid guards alone?" Kiwii asked sweetly "You know all demons are to be killed and vampires dusted." Skijor replied annoyed. Kiwii giggled "Bye Ski!" She yelled turning the communicator off. 

After turning the communicator off Kiwii quickly walked up to the door. She tried her best to stay hidden and watched out for stray demons and vamps. After reaching the door she pulled out a neon green glow-stick and a small pin. Kiwii used the pin to open the door and grinned as she heard a low 'click' and the door opened. The young slayer walked in and spotted three cameras. She sighed pulling out a silver bottle, Kiwii unscrewed the top and blew a small bubble. The bubble grew and crackled with electricity until the bubble sent out an electric shock instantly disabling the cameras. 

Kiwii smiled 'Brainless minions' She thought as she walked down a tunnel. 

Kiwii was surprised that there were no more cameras down the tunnels or no demons to protect the talisman or stop her from breaking in. Not that she was complaining about it she didn't feel like giving or taking a beating today Ski had worked her like a dog telling her that she was one of the youngest slayers and had to stay in tip-top shape. 'Uh-oh' Kiwii thought 'spoke way to soon' She finished as a demon stepped out in front.

The demon was a Sheikh Demon Ski had told her about it. The Sheikh demon was very common in Japan and it was very poisonous. It looked as if they were the same size or maybe a few inches taller; he if it was a he had long thick claws and was covered in slime. Under the slime was a thin layer of purple fur and since the slime was blue it gave him a redish looked. The demon had three eyes and a sharp row of pearly white teeth.

Kiwii glared at the Sheikh and cracked her knuckles "Alright, you wanna fight? Well, try me."

(Bare with me I'm not good with fight scenes) Without warning the demon charged forward taking a slash for her right shoulder. Kiwii ducked just before the claws hit her and swept his legs from under him, smiling she pulled a dagger and stood. The Sheikh demon leaped on his feet and Kiwii fist shot out punching him in the nose if that was what she hit. 

The demon quickly recovered prepared to kick her, Kiwii stumbled a bit after his foot connected with her face and blocked as he tried to kick her again. Kiwii gave him a roundhouse kick and before he had a chance to recover she backhanded him. She heard the demon growl as it stood and she stepped back, but before she know it the demon had her. 

It held both hands behind her back locked tightly. Kiwii's smirked, the demon thought he had her, her foot quickly shot up kicking him in the face. He stumbled back and punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and she backhanded him again before falling to her knees. She heard him chuckle witch sounded like he was choking and he kicked her in the face. Kiwii flew back crashing into a wall.

The young slayer gasped as she heard a sickening pop thinking she had broken something but to her surprise a young boy appeared in front of her. He looked to be twelve maybe a bit older; he had chocolate brown short-cut hair, was about 5'2, and dark green eyes. She could get lost in his eyes they looked like twinkling pools of emeralds. Kiwii looked him over and seen he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and a pair of dark blue L.I.E. jeans and some K-Swiss sneakers. He had a hat in his left hand and there was a small silver cross around his neck.

He offered her his hand and she gratefully took it. Once she was up she smiled and she looked over to where the demon was in a heap in the floor "How did you kill that demon?" Kiwii asked surprised. "Easy. I snapped his neck from behind." Kiwii nodded and turned her back looking for her dagger. She felt a tingle rush down her spine and the hairs on her neck stood as she turned around. She grasped as the boy in full vamp mode pressed her against the wall and bit into her neck. Her nails dug into his back and she gasped as she arched her back. (This part might suck) Fangs grew in and her eyes became yellow, Kiwii moaned as she felt her self weaken.

'I'm gonna die.' She thought but it was strange because it felt so good. "Please" She whimpered as her arms fell and he released her. She slid down the wall and she felt his arm warp around her shoulders, he rested his head on her shoulder and looked at her she was in full vamp mode and didn't know it. 

She didn't know that she was just like him now.

*Council Of Watchers*

"It's official," a male watcher with red hair, proclaimed, "The slayer is dead!" 

With that statement the watchers of the round table begun to whisper and chatter about the young slayers death as Skijor headed to Travers office and tell him her slayer was dead. A silent tear ran down her face and she whispered "You were brave little one, so brave"

TBC… 

A/N: Hey? How'd you like it? Did you love it? Hate it? Was it just OK? Review! Also dose anyone know anything about Dhampire's? If you do could you e-mail me about them? Luv ya buh-bye


	2. Talisman Of Aralias

Kiwii Sky  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Joss, UPN, and some other lucky people own 'BtVS' but one of those lucky people isn't me, I'm not making any money off this fic I just write for FUN. There are some things taken from the movie 'Spy Kids' and I own the Talisman Of Aralias (Maybe.the talisman might be real) I also own Kiwii, Jason, and Skijor  
  
Summery: Dawn finds out that the spunky seventeen-year-old new girl was the slayer before Buffy and she and her friends need help taking down a new villain after the a enchanted talisman. A little post-'Grave'  
  
September 9th, 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
Talisman Of Aralias  
  
"Tell me why were here again?" A seventeen-year-old girl with pink hair asked bored.  
  
The girl had short hot-pink hair pulled into a messy bun; she had bright blue eyes and was about 6'2. (Very tall) She was wearing a tight-fitting black sleeve-less shirt with a design of a dragon in blue, a jean mini skirt, and a pair of black strapy platform sandals. Four earrings were in both ears and she had a few silver bracelets.  
  
"To retrieve the Talisman of Aralias," A Chinese woman stated.  
  
The woman had long silky black hair that was pulled into a bun, she had black eyes, and she stood five feet tall. The woman had on a black suit jacket and a black knee-high skirt her black heels made a soft tapping sound as she paced and looked to be about thirty.  
  
"But Ski." The young slayer whined, "They have another slayer here who can do that" Skijor sent her a sharp look and pointed a computer screen.  
  
The computer was a very large flat screen computer and was shaped like a side-ways oval. The screen was completely black there were lime green letter all over it written next to a small green wand, which was continually rotating.  
  
"Kiwii stop whining and being stupid you know the slayer doesn't know shit about the talisman. Besides you're the slayer to, do your job," An eighteen-year-old boy said to a pouting Kiwii.  
  
The boy had short-cut black hair; he twinkling emerald green eyes and was about 6'4. (Again very tall) He was wearing short-sleeved sky-blue and white checkered, a pair of loose fitting light blue jeans, a sky blue cap and a pair of white and blue sneakers.  
  
"Shut up Jason! You know I don't whine!" Kiwii screeched grabbing his wrist. The former watcher shook her head as Kiwii and him wrestled playfully in the chair. Jason was sitting in the leather swivel chair and Kiwii was upon his lap.  
  
'You turned down the chance of getting your job back for this!' She thought suddenly feeling regret. (Background story) Two months after the death of her second slayer Skijor was in a deep depression. She had failed to do her duty as a watcher twice now and had finally realized how attached to the second she had become. Kiwii was different and she guessed that's what she liked.  
  
Then one day out of the blue on a cold December night two years later a thirteen-year-old Kiwii was pushed on to her door step. Skijor had been amazed and thrilled, Kiwii was back! But there was one question -okay maybe two.  
  
How was she alive and who was that boy?  
  
Later it had been explained to her though.Kiwii was what the COW had called a myth. She and her 'sire' Jason were what vampires called hybrids, or at least the vampires that know of the hybrids. The name hybrid wasn't the given name to this species of 'vampires' because no one believed they existed so the term hybrid was a nickname. Hybrids are a merge between human and vampire. The seemed to average humans with super-strength and accelerated healing, they could walk in sunlight, had a pulse, needed to breath (most of the time), could touch cross and holy water. So they seemed to be thought of as dhampire's, until she learned they couldn't touch the Bible and they could bring fourth the demon just like regular vampires (that means they can go all 'grr')  
  
So for weeks Skijor wondered if she should go to the C.O.W. about her discovery. The Council would be flabbergasted with her new discovery and she could have gotten her job but one look at Kiwii and Jason playful banter and she knew she couldn't let that happen. She knew that if she turned them in and told the Council her discovery Kiwii would be taken and experimented on.  
  
So now here they were they were now demon hunters, as Kiwii and Jason liked them and they traveled all over the world. They moved constantly and went everywhere fighting demons averting apocalypses and few heard of them and not one person seen them. Now they were on another mission, in Sunnydale. And Skijor had never had this much fun as a watcher! She was never involved in the battles and couldn't tell you what it was like. She couldn't tell about the rush she felt or the fear of losing, but now she could.  
  
"Kiwii, Jason." She hissed, well it was meant to be a hiss but it was more of a whine "go to bed" She continued but she found that the couple weren't listening to her because they were 'otherwise engaged'. The former watcher felt a small blush form on cheeks as she looked at them.  
  
Kiwii was pressed up against Jason; her hands were wrapped around his neck and Jason were around her waist, the chair was pressed firmly against the desk and it looked as if they pressed any harder the desk would move. Blushing madly she threw a pillow at the couple and a small scowl formed on her face. They quickly pulled apart and Kiwii scowled glaring at her sire. "Stupid, sire-childe bond" Kiwii mumbled grabbing him by the ear.  
  
Jason grinned following and wrapped his arms around her waist "You know you want me." He said causing Kiwii to turn and glare at him before continuing to their bedroom. The slayer would never admit that she actually liked Jason and never intended to, but her sire knew how she really felt.  
  
The former watcher sighed as the young teens headed for their bedroom and she and begun to head for her own but not before shouting, "Don't forget you have school!" She heard what was similar to a whine and grinned.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had some ideas then they went out the window so I had to take a brake and get some other ideas -.-' Also uh, anyone got any ideas for a female villain who wants the Talisman of Aralias? And more will be explained about hybrids, the T.O.A., and our characters relationships. And sorry this chapter was so short and if it sucked sorry for that to *grins* 


End file.
